1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stationery holder, and in particular to a stationery holder having a card receptacle that is operatively coupled to an illumination system whereby an illuminator lights up the stationery holder to indicate the presence of the card or a reminder note.
2. The Related Art
A stationery holder is commonly placed on the top of a desk to hold various stationeries, such as adhesive tape roll, paper clips, pens, and name cards, for convenient access of a user. The stationery holders that are available in the market are of substantially the same construction, which forms a number of cells or compartments, which may be of different shapes and sizes, to receive and hold different kinds of stationery. In other words, these conventional stationery holders are designed to receive and hold substantially the same kinds of stationery, and the conventional stationery holder provides no additional function rather than holding stationery.
It is thus desired to exploit additional functions of a stationery holder by incorporating a luminous reminder in the stationery holder, which reminds a user of jobs that are to be done or to call a person, whereby a more useful desktop device may be obtained.